


Corazones sincronizados

by UrsulaU



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Block B, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, F/M, Native American Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaU/pseuds/UrsulaU
Summary: Los dioses juegan al azar con la vida de los humanos. Ellos decidieron ponerla en el camino de aquellos ocho jinetes vestidos del color de la venganza con un propósito desconocido que sería desvelado a través de su aventura al lado de ellos, hallando en ellos más similitudes que diferencias.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Corazones sincronizados

La soga en sus muñecas le había provocado feas ampollas alrededor de éstas, las cuales estaban rojizas y necesitaban atención o podrían infectarse. Pero eso a sus secuestradores no les importaba. El sol caliente ardía sobre su piel y la sed amenazaba con hacerla desmayar pero intentaba soportarlo; faltaba poco para llegar al pueblo, ahí podría beber agua y descansar en una refrescante sombra, antes de ser vendida.

  
De todo el grupo ella era la última. En el destino pasado nadie quiso comprarla, ocasionando que los hombres responsables de su actual destino la castigaran a través de golpes, insultos y amenazas. El viejo Sam, el líder de aquel cuatrero de vendedores de esclavos, no dejaba de atormentarla al mencionarle constantemente lo que le esperaría si nadie la compraba en el siguiente pueblo.

  
Meses antes, cuando su tribu había sido masacrada por el ejército civil bajo las órdenes del gobierno y ella quedó huérfana, vagando por bosques y llanuras, esa amenaza habría funcionado. Pero le eran indiferentes las palabras de Sam ahora. Nada podía ser peor que estar bajo el maltrato de aquellos cuatro hombres.

  
Aterrizó en sus rodillas cuando hicieron un alto. El ruido de aquel pueblo la hizo sentir aliviada de que no caminaría bajo el sol por un rato. A través de la cortina oscura de su cabello observó a mujeres en hermosos vestidos pasear bajo la sombra que les ofrecía su sombrilla, niños jugando, hombres conversando, carretas pasear y la música provenir del salón donde Sam y sus hombres habían decidido detenerse. Randall se encargó de atar los caballos al poste y verificar que el nudo que mantenía sus manos aseguradas a la silla de montar de Sam no estuviera flojo.

  
Después de estirar las piernas por un rato, los cuatro decidieron entrar al salón a refrescarse un rato. Pero Sam la miró fríamente, apuntándole.

  
—No intentes nada —seguido escupió para después entrar al edificio.

  
En cuanto no vio rastro de ninguno de los cuatro, ella corrió hasta el bebedero para los caballos y hundió su rostro en el agua fresca. Ya que sus manos se encontraban atadas no podía hacer uso de éstas, por lo que hundir su cabeza era lo mejor que podía hacer.

  
Cuando los pulmones de la chica exigieron oxígeno, ella levantó la cabeza completamente empapada para aspirar aire profundamente. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la frescura que el agua le proporcionaba a su espíritu.

  
Repitió la misma acción varias veces hasta sentirse llena y sin rastro de sed en su garganta. Solo los dioses sabrían si podría tener otra oportunidad como esta de beber agua, pues desconocía que final le deparaba una vez que Sam y los demás salieran.

  
Se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra la madera del bebedero, relajando sus músculos y permitiéndose tomar un descanso después de una larga caminata. Los caballos a su lado se dedicaron a beber agua, igualmente sedientes que ella hacía unos momentos. Se dedicó mirar a su alrededor, notando las expresiones de la gente al observar con detalle las prendas que vestía y al color de su piel.

  
Las madres acercaban a sus hijos pequeños como si ella representara una amenaza, los hombres cuchicheaban entre sí para después mirarla y los niños la señalaban como si se tratara de un animal raro. Estaba acostumbrada a aquellos gestos desde que había iniciado su horrible viaje con Sam y su pandilla.

  
El grupo que Sam se encargó de reunir en sus viajes eran, en su mayoría, huérfanos como ella e indios. Pieles rojas, como los blancos se referían a ellos. En cada viaje era el mismo desprecio en los ojos de las personas al igual que el miedo. Gracias a los soldados las tribus habían sido reducidas y tratados de paz se habían establecido, pero aun así eran temidos y odiados por todo el mal que habían causado.

  
Por ello, Sam ofrecía en cada pueblo la jugosa oportunidad de someter a los nativos. Volverlos prisioneros. Y era bueno. A pesar de que la gente no estaba convencida de tener a un indio como esclavo o siquiera cerca de su familia, el discurso de Sam siempre lograba cambiarlos de parecer y ser nuevamente llenados de odio hacia los piel roja, decididos a hacer pagar a seres inocentes de crímenes que ellos no cometieron. De todo el grupo de huérfanos ella era la mayor, siendo el resto apenas unos niños. Pero eso no evitó que fueran comprados por capataces que necesitaban manos extra para el trabajo duro de las minas, la expansión del ferrocarril o de las damas nobles que necesitaban más ayuda en la cocina.

  
Ninguno de los niños lloró pero sí la miraron a ella al momento en que eran apartados. Por mucho que quiso retirar la mirada, no pudo y solo le quedaba verlos hasta que éstos se perdieran para nunca volverse a ver.

  
Ella quedó al último. Sam hizo de todo para que la gente se mostrara interesada, pero al parecer nadie la quería. El único cliente que se mostró interesado había sido el dueño del burdel del pueblo, pero cuando éste hizo el ademan de tocarla ella le mordió.

  
Eso le hizo ganarse una fuerte golpiza por parte de Sam que la dejó en suelo por más de un día, con la sensación de no poder respirar y varios moretones que tardarían en sanara en varios días.

  
Un revuelo dentro del salón la sacó de sus pensamientos, logrando ver desde su posición el cómo adentro del lugar parecía desarrollarse un gran alboroto por los gritos, el sonido de cosas romperse y botellas estrellarse brutalmente. Su interés se esfumó rápidamente al haber visto aquel escenario varias veces.  
Sin embargo, los caballos alborotarse cuando de las puertas del salón fueron lanzados sus jinetes le hizo enderezarse.

  
Randall junto con Sam y otros dos tosían fuertemente, apoyándose débilmente con sus manos sobre la tierra suelta, sus ropas desacomodadas por la pelea, de la cual suponía, habían participado directamente allá adentro. El viejo logró sentarse, alzando las manos en manera de rendición.

  
Dejó de ver a los hombres para posar su vista en donde los ojos llenos de Sam miraban.

  
El sonido de unas espuelas inundó el repentino silencio, el pueblo antes ruidoso se había tornado en uno fantasma. Incluso logró ver cómo varios se refugiaban en el interior de las tiendas o sus hogares, huyendo.

  
La madera crujió bajo los pies del responsable de hacer temblar a sus verdugos. Era un hombre alto, su vestimenta era completamente negra y llevaba una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, dejando apenas visibles sus ojos que se ocultaban gracias a la sombra del sombrero que llevaba puesto.

  
«Un bandido» pensó al reconocer la vestimenta típica de los bandidos o el gesto de siempre ocultar su identidad.

  
Había pasado gran tiempo al lado de ellos, pero a comparación de Sam y sus hombres, él realmente despedía un aura poderosa al igual que peligrosa. Internamente se preguntaba si al igual que Sam debería sentir miedo de aquel sujeto.

  
—E-Escucha, no sabíamos… No sabíamos que eras uno de los hombres de él. En verdad, lo juro…

  
Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sam titubear y reflejar miedo en su voz. Y parecía que conocía al sujeto, pues no era común ver al despiadado Sam temerle a alguien.

  
Ese hombre debía ser peor que Sam.

  
—De haber sabido que trabajas con ese demonio, nunca te hubiéramos molestado… P-Por favor, ten piedad…

  
—Cállate —gruñó el bandido, bajando los escalones restantes para plantarse en frente del cuatrero.

  
Sam retrocedió como pudo y el resto de sus hombres parecían igual de asustados que el viejo. Ella notó también cómo las personas dentro del salón se asomaban por las ventanas, curiosas pero también temerosas.

  
Aún desde su lugar él se hallaba lejos y parecía no ser consciente de su presencia. El sonido del galope de caballos la hizo desviar la atención de la figura del bandido para dirigirla a la enorme nube de polvo que se dibujaba por la entrada del pueblo por donde ella y Sam habían llegado. Cubrió sus ojos para protegerse de la tierra y escuchó exclamaciones de la gente así como el relincho de los animales.

  
Al desvanecerse el polvo y permitir una mejor visión de los recién llegados, ella logró divisar a más bandidos vestidos de negro como el que se había encargado de aterrorizar a Sam y a sus chicos. Estos al verse rodeado por más hombres se incorporaron, luciendo nerviosos, especialmente Sam, quien parecía reconocer de entre todos ellos a uno en especial…

  
—No planeaba meterme en tus asuntos, Jon, en serio. Yo… Yo no sabía que este era uno de tus dominios…

  
—La venta de tus esclavos no es bienvenido aquí, Sam. Creía haber sido claro en nuestro último encuentro.

  
A pesar que su voz era opacada por la máscara que usaba —igual que el hombre alto—, ella pudo percibir en la voz de a quien Sam llamó “Jon” frialdad.

  
—L-Lo sé, es solo que… —Sam rió con nerviosismo—, tengo ya tantos años que me confundo con los pueblos, ¿qué se puede esperar de un hombre tan viejo como yo, eh?

  
Las excusas de Sam parecían no tener efecto en el hombre.

  
—Mingi.

  
Antes de que hubiera una respuesta por parte de Sam, el mismo hombre que se encargó de brindarles una gran golpiza, fue directo hacia Sam, trayéndolo por el cuello y lanzándolo al suelo, siendo aplastado por la bota del bandido.

  
—Ustedes al suelo también —ordenó “Jon” aún desde su caballo.

  
Los hombres de Sam obedecieron y pegaron su cara contra el suelo. Todo el pueblo los veía pero nadie hacía ademan de socorrerlos.

  
—Di tus últimas palabras, viejo Sam.

  
—¡No, Jon, espera! ¡Espera, por favor! —pidió Sam desesperado, moviéndose violentamente pero el bandido ejerció más fuerza en su bota para mantener quieto al hombre, incluso ocasionándole dolor al viejo.

  
La tierra debajo de Sam se humedecía gracias a su saliva y sudor combinados.

  
—Un trueque, ¿sí? Hagamos un trueque.

  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacer un trueque contigo? —preguntó Jon con burla, observándolo desde su lugar. Incluso otros de los bandidos soltaron un par de risas por lo la ridícula petición del viejo.

  
Fue ahí cuando los ojos de Sam se toparon con los suyos. Por un momento se sintió confundida pero después comprendió lo que él tenía pensado…  
Intercambiarla.

  
—¡Ella! —Señaló Sam a la chica que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo—. Te la doy a cambio de mi vida y la de mis hombres. No sé a qué tribu pertenezca, la hallé en medio del bosque comiendo carne cruda… ¡Puede serte útil! ¡Para tus negocios con los Cherokee…! —pero Sam no pudo seguir hablando cuando la bota del bandido aplastó sin misericordia su mano, provocándole al viejo un inmenso dolor que expresó con gritos.

  
—¿Tú qué sabes de mis negociaciones con los Cherokee, viejo?

  
—E-Escuché rumores que… que buscas cómo ganarte su apoyo… p-para derrocar… a… a las autoridades…. E-Ella puede servirte… S-Ser tu mediadora…O-O tu mujer, n-no sé…

  
Un nudo se formó en su estómago, si esos bandidos accedían a la petición de Sam no sería diferente a lo que había vivido con él los últimos meses. Instintivamente miró al hombre llamado Jon, y para su sorpresa, éste la veía también. Sus ojos eran dos pozos negros intensificados por un brillo desconocido pero a la vez familiar.

  
Ambos estuvieron mirándolo por un prolongado tiempo hasta que él mismo fue quien terminó con el juego de miradas para volver a enfocarse en el dolor de Sam a través de la tortura que el otro bandido le ocasionaba.

  
—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó.

  
—2-20, c-creo. No sé. Pero ya sangra, eso te lo puedo… ¡Ah!

  
El bandido de nombre Mingi se había encargado de aplicar más fuerza para callar al hombre.

  
—¡N-No la he tocado! Antes preferiría morir que tocar a una piel roja… Es virgen, si eso es lo que te interesa…

  
—Cállate —gruñó Mingi.

  
Sam calló, pero sin evitar que los quejidos salieran de su boca por el maltrato al que era sometido. Un silencio incómodo se formó, incluso Mingi miró a su líder, igual que el resto de los bandidos, buscando algún indicio de lo que éste haría.

  
—¿Hongjoong? —otro de los bandidos, quien se hallaba al lado del líder de éstos habló.

  
Una vez más el jinete del caballo negro le miró pero ésta vez profundamente, haciéndola sentir nerviosa y expuesta. Sin saber muy bien cómo nombrar a lo que sentía por la mirada del sujeto, hizo el ademan de retroceder por el dolor en sus muñecas le recordó que aún era prisionera.

  
El jinete se bajó por fin del caballo. Ella sintió miedo. El hecho de que Sam no la hubiera matado hasta ahora era porque aún representaba algo de valor para sus bolsillos, pero para estos bandidos ella no representaba nada. La propuesta por Sam parecía no ser lo suficientemente interesante para el líder de los bandidos, por lo tanto el asesinarla no sería una perdida para ninguno de ellos.

  
El sonido de las espuelas acercarse marcaba el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Su boca se sintió seca, cualquier rastro de frescura brindada por el agua que había consumido anteriormente se había evaporado. Hizo todo lo posible por retroceder pero ya no podía más. Agachó la cabeza, aceptando su destino. De alguna o de otra forma moriría, no tenía oportunidad de seguir con vida. Ya fuera en manos de Sam, de un capataz o de ese bandido, su final era inevitable.

  
Sintió el tacto de unas manos enfundadas por unos guantes de piel en su piel. Un temblor la recorrió de pies a cabeza. No se atrevía a ver, no quería ver los ojos de quien le quitaría la vida.

  
La presión en sus muñecas fue liberada. Aquello le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa para toparse con los ojos del líder de los bandidos cerca de ella. Bajó la mirada para toparse con la soga en la tierra, cortada y sin seguir maltratando su piel. Vio sus manos en una de las del bandido. Le observó sin comprender, ¿por qué había hecho eso…?

  
¿Acaso quería que saboreara un poco de libertad antes de matarla?

  
De nuevo los ojos de ambos se conectaron. Con la cercanía ella pudo apreciar su rostro y detallarlo mejor. Tenía el cabello largo, pues en la nuca masculina ondeaba gracias al viento seco una cortina de cabello castaño rozarle un poco más debajo de las orejas. En el sombrero llevaba un adorno del cual ella no podía reconocer y en sus ojos negros había un destello castaño. Quiso adivinar sus movimientos, intentar imaginar cómo la mataría pero era imposible leer los pensamientos del hombre a través de sus pupilas llenas de abismo.

  
—¿Por qué…? —apenas pudo formular por medio de un murmullo casi inaudible que solo él escuchó.

  
Él quitó su mano, dejando las suyas libres. La mirada del hombre se plantó en sus muñecas rojizas y con el sombrero ocultando sus ojos, se levantó para volver hacia Sam para comunicarle su respuesta.

  
—Acepto tu trueque. Me llevaré a la chica.


End file.
